1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting element is known that includes a light emitting layer sandwiched between an n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer on a substrate, wherein a light emitted from the light emitting layer is extracted through the substrate side. JP-A-2008-288548 discloses a semiconductor light emitting element that includes a reflecting layer for reflecting the light emitted from the light emitting layer in the direction opposite to the substrate and extracting the light from the substrate side so as to increase the amount of extracted light.
JP-T-2004-511080 discloses a semiconductor light emitting element that includes a concavity and convexity for changing the path of light formed on the surface of the substrate side of the n-type semiconductor layer.